


Sif’s Return.

by Orca478



Series: Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky is Captain America, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One sided Sif/Thor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is not here but gets bashed a lot, Thor is a good brother, Thor won’t allow Loki to get bullied, not sif friendly, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Sif arrives to New Asgard.She doesn’t like it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Aqua-Tony: Spin-offs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Sif’s Return.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot, this one tells how Sif returns and tries to get things back to the way Asgard was. Too bad the Revengers are happy with this way.

Sif heard Thor was now King and that Asgard was on Earth now.

She was happy they survived, but Earth, That planet was too weak for Asgard.

Still, she had to go back, with the warriors 3 dead, Thor needed her.

So she got a ship, and made her way to Earth.

She arrived in shock, this was not Asgard.

Where was the gold, the servants, where was the hall of the warriors.

She had to find Thor, what was going on ?

She met two people she didn’t know.

“Hey, who are you two.”

“I am Bruce Banner, and this is Valkyrie.”

A Valkyrie, one was alive ?

What was she doing with this human.

“Warrior Valkyrie, What are you doing with this commoner, is her bothering you ?”

Valkyrie made an offended noice.

“Hey, show respect, he is my husband, and he can crush you easily you know.”

What, this man was a warrior ?

“Sif, what a surprise, I saw you dead.”

It was Heimdall.

“Heimdall, What is....”

“Things have changed, for the better actually.”

No, things are not better, they are worst.

How could this happen ?

Now, warriors were not seen as superior, a magician was seeing as an equal to a warrior if they did the same accomplishments.

“The results are what matter now. If a magician can accomplish what a warrior does, they should get the same reward.”

No, magic was a cheap way of getting an objective, comparing a warrior to a magician, it was an insult.

Also, Asgard had to stand equal to the humans, why ? They were superior.

Heimdall told her that there was also the Atlanteans that lived in Earth, and that they were partners. Odín would have declared war at them, and crushed them and rule Earth.

Heimdall however told her, that if Thor fought Atlantis, they would loose, as they had monster at their command, and not the kind she was used to.

“This are way bigger than any other in the universe, the Titans are something we can’t face.”

Sif gritted her teeth.

She learned that that man named Bruce was a human. While she respected humans to a degree, they were not fit to be in Asgard. Aside from the Son of Coul, she doesn’t like humans. 

But Heimdall confirmed what the Valkyrie said, this Bruce was equally as strong as Thor. What the hell ?

But the thing that made her angrier was that Loki was back, and he had a position of power. 

She had to make sure he did nothing to Thor.

Thor finally agreed to meet her.

When she came in, she saw him with that human doctor.

“I am sorry Jane. I must attend this.”

“I’ll meet you with the others.”

“Of course.”

Thor motioned Sif to follow him.

“Sif.”

“Thor, I see things have changed.”

“They are great now if you ask me, all the mistakes Odín made, I have to correct them.”

“Are you sure ?”

“What ?”

“You used to like how Odín ruled, why the change.”

“Ultron And Hela made me grow up. Ghidorah helped with that as well.”

“Ghidorah, as the Destroyer of Worlds ?”

“Yes, my friend Tony, the King of Atlantis, defeated him with his monster friend Godzilla, I had the honor to help them.”

They reached the room. That man Bruce and the Valkyrie were there, as well a Heimdall,the lady that stold Thor from her, and a man with a metal arm.

“James, glad you could join us today.”

“I was free, and I want to be with my love.”

“I am very happy for both of you.”

Loki came in.

“Sorry that I am late, I was talking with Stephen and Vision and lost track of time.”

“No worries brother.”

Sif glared, Loki must have done something.

“Hello James.”

“Hello Loki.”

The two man kissed.

Sif can’t believe this, Loki loves another man, and Thor is fine with it ?

But he was smiling.

Loki must have done something.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LOKI !” She demanded.

Everyone looked at her.

“I beg your pardon.”

“The others are trapped by your illusions but I am not, you tricked everyone into believing that magic is a good and noble thing, that you’re worthy of a position of power that.....”

“THATS ENOUGH !”

Thor slammed his fist into the table.

He was not letting anyone insult his brother, he wasn’t the best brother before, but he was gonna do his best to be it now.

“Thor, he is tricking you, he is...”

“Loki is my brother and I won’t tolerate ANY disrespect towards him. He wasn’t himself in New York, and has proven himself to be a great help on Asgard. Much more helpful than you or any of the Warriors 3.”

Thor had come to a realization that Sif and the Warriors 3 were just like Wilson and Romanov were to Rogers, blind followers, and full of delusions that they needed to be right. He can’t ally himself with people like that, that is not friendship. He much rather be with the Revengers, as they treated him as an equal, they had no problem calling out his mistakes and he like that.

“Listen to me Sif, I brought you here because I thought you would be useful, clearly I was wrong.”

“I am not useful, I am a warrior !”

“So am I, Bruce, Valkyrie, everyone here is a warrior.”

“I......”

“But we all have something else, something that makes us special, unlike you.”

Sif couldn’t belive this.

“Still, Loki is a disgrace, kissing another man....”

“TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A DISGRACE.” James yelled.

“We are on Earth now warrior, and in here, if two man want to love each other, is completely fine.” Valkyrie sneered.

“As it should, that Homophobia thinking is disgusting.” Jane added.

Heimdall just nodded, he liked this new Asgard, and saw no problem with it.

Bruce started turning green.

Loki looked amaze at how everyone defended him.

Thor was the most angry.

“JAMES IS RIGHT, MY BROTHER IS A PRINCE AND A HERO, YOUR PRINCE, AND YOU WILL RESPECT HIM, OR YOU CAN LEAVE IN YOUR SHIP, AND NEVER RETURN !”

“Or we can wait until she makes a mistake and throw her in the Raft, she and Rogers are bound to get along.” Valkyrie said.

Sif growled. 

She got her sword.

“Loki, by the name of Asgard, I’ll free everyone of your tricks !”

But before she could attack him, Hulk grabbed her and smashed her to the wall.

“I told you, Bruce can crush you.” Heimdall said.

“Hulk, take her away, she is not getting under any position of power, I won’t allow another Rogers.”

Hulk grunted and went away.

“I’ll follow them, Rose wants to see Hulk anyway.” Valkyrie said. She followed her husband.

Thor smiled, he loved their girl, he has to give her more gifts, as well as friend Tony’s son, he deserves gifts from uncle Thor.

Thor putted a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Loki was still amazed.

“Thanks brother.”

“That’s what brothers are for.”

Loki smiled.

“Leave and enjoy your time with James brother, we can talk later.”

Loki and James held hands and left. 

“You know, I wasn’t sure about the old Thor, but this new Thor, I love him.” Jane said as she kissed him.

Thor liked his new self as well. 

It was good to finally be a good king, a good boyfriend to his girl, a good friend, and a good brother.

Loki watched as Sif glared at him.

She couldn’t leave, she had no were to go.

She was forced to work under Valkyrie in her fishing ships. And she held no power.

She was mad that her life turned to this, and she blamed Loki.

He didn’t care though.

James grabbed his hand.

“Are you ok love ?”

“I am love, I am doing great actually.”

Loki kissed his boyfriend, he really loves his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Sif fan or any of the warriors 3, specially because how they treated Loki.


End file.
